Que tonto soy
by Taichi Sora
Summary: Stan evita a Kyle después de que éste se le haya confesado, y sabe que esta mal pero no sabe que hacer. Kyle sufre el rechazo por parte de Stan, y de esto Craig se aprovecha. Stan, molesto por lo de Craig, hace cosas que nunca penso hacer. ¿Que pasará?


Han pasado exactamente tres meses desde que mi súper mejor amigo me confesó sus sentimientos en aquella habitación donde, antes de su confesión, jugábamos, planeabamos proyectos y tonterías que haríamos; donde solíamos contarnos nuestros secretos, experiencias; y donde lloraba cada vez que rompía con Wendy. S

Sí, no rompí con ella sólo una vez, hubieron muchas más y cada una peor que la otra, refiriéndome en como me sentía, y por las simples razones de que a Wendy le disgustaban tonterías de todo tipo.

No hace mucho aprendí que el amor se complementa de confianza y atracción mutua, apoyo… Todas aquellas cosas no me las ha dado Wendy, y creo que después de todo lo que sentía por Wendy no era más que un sentimiento de compromiso y temor a la soledad.

Todo aquello lo aprendí gracias a una persona: Kyle, Kyle Broflovsky. Ya no nos hablábamos. Desde que me confesó sus sentimientos hacia mí no he tenido el valor de verle a la cara o si quiera hablarle, y por eso estos últimos meses he estado evitándolo. Sé que debe ser doloroso para él, pero debe entender como me siento.

Lo lamentable es que yo no correspondo a sus sentimientos. Para mí el siempre ha sido, es y será mi mejor amigo. Sé que nunca lograré verlo de otra manera.

-Kyle… -suspiré hondamente y le eché un vistaso a mi celular. Pensaba mandarle un mensaje- Naah –terminé por decir y me tumbé en mi cama.

No le he hablado ni mandado si quiera un mensaje, y ¿ahora lo haría? Debo estar loco.

En estos momentos necesito a alguien con quién hablar de estas cosas, alguien que tenga mi confianza y sepa dar consejos maduros. Alguien como Kyle…

Era martes y como siempre debíamos dirigirnos al aula de Biología, es decir, al laboratorio donde ponían a los posibles encargados de la materia.

Por suerte a mí ya me había tocado, por lo cual era muy difícil que me tocara nuevamente pero por las dudas decidí revisar los nombres de la pareja correspondiente. Entonces fue como para mi sorpresa leí: "Kyle Broflovski", era su turno. Me dispuse a leer el siguiente nombre, si me tocara a mí sería muy comico, entonces leí: "Craig Tucker", por un lado me sentí aliviado, mas bien, decepcionado como si me hubiera creído mi estúpido pensamiento, pero por otro lado me sentía molesto sin saber las razones.

Al darme vuelta entre la multitud ví a Craig que sonrió levemente al contemplar el que estaba puesto en el diario mural con los dichos nombres. Al ver aquella pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que sólo yo podía notar me produjo una pequeña frustración, un sentimiento realmente detestable ¿pero por qué? ¿Celos? Posiblemente, pero sólo de amistad. Pero no creo que sea eso, creo que es porque me cae mal Craig, nada más que eso. Es solo porque es mi enemigo, ¿cierto?

-¿Stan? –dijo alguien detrás de mí al verme mirando los nombres del mural.

-¿Eh? –me dí vuelta para saber quien era; su voz me era familiar- K-Kyle –dialogué un poco sorprendido al verlo tan inesperadamente.

-¿C-Cómo estás? –quiso iniciar una conversación mientras lograba notar como se coloreaban sus mejillas y giraba su mirada hacia el sulo.

-Bien. Eh… Debo irme. Wendy… me llama –inventé y me fui antes de comenzar a ponerme más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Logré ver la cara de decepción que había colocado Kyle a causa de lo que dije. Me dio pena verlo de aquella manera, pero es que aún no tengo el valor suficiente como para hablarle de frente.

Llegué rápidamente al baño, y decidí dejar mis cosas en el suelo, cerca del lavabo del cual estaba, para poder mojarme bien la cara. El simple hecho de tener que presenciar la imagen o la voz de Kyle, me pone los nervios de punta; y no es que me desagrade, es sol que aún no tengo el valor suficiente como para siquiera verle a la cara. Me falta coraje.

-Marsh –escuché una voz proveniente desde la entrada del baño.

-Tucker –pronuncié sin darle la cara a mi enemigo.

-No sé si ya sabes pero… -deja de mentir imbécil ya sé a qué quieres llegar, pero no te resultará- me ha tocado con tu noviecita –lindo apodo que le pusieron a Kyle hace ya un tiempo desde que la última ves que nos abrazamos y todos lo tomaron de mala manera.

-Sí ya lo ví –respondí entretanto tomaba mis cosas para luego retirarme del lugar.

Como no respondió ni dijo nada, me apuré en cruzar el marco de la puerta del baño en el cual estaba parado Craig. Pero justo en el momento en que crucé aquel marco éste me dijo:

-Marsh, si no te apuras en apreciar lo que tienes te lo arrebataran –dijo con un tono serio, distinto al normal.

Me detuve un pequeño instante al escuchar tal cosa, que para mi fue casi un insulto. Luego de ese sucinto instante proseguí en lo que estba, caminé cada vez más apuradamente hasta llegar a nuestra muy conocida clase. Sin dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho Craig, tomé mis cuadernos y libros de la clase siguiente: Historia; uno de mis ramos menos preferidos después de Biología, el ramo que nos tocaría en un par de hora más.

¿Apreciar lo que tengo? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Se refería a algún objeto quizás? ¿a mi consola? Siempre ha querido ocuparla, pero por supuesto que desde los 12 años que ya no nos juntábamos como lo hacíamos cuando pequeños, invitando a quienes de igual manera no me llevaba bien; pero la pregunta aun sigue en pie, ¿realmente era un objeto? ¿o es que se refería a alguien? Quizás Wendy, siempre me ha tenido envidia por eso y se ha burlado de mi cuando hemos roto ¿Cómo no? Si siempre le ha gustado. Ah, pero ahora que lo pienso, no lo creo ya había terminado con ella hace ya un tiempo; en otras palabras, ya no la tenía y tampoco me interesa tenerla de novia. Pero si así entonces, ¿a quién?

-Stan, ya deja de mirar a Kyle –ordenó en tono de broma Kenny.

-¿Ah? ¿Ah? –reaccioné como tonto mientras me despertaba de mis pensamientos, y me di cuenta que lo había comentado y me sonrojé un poco por la vergüenza- Claro que no lo estoy mirando –desvié la mirada muy avergonzado.

Rió silenciosamente Butters, quien estaba a nuestro lado, es decir, al lado de Kenny. Ante su acción los dos giramos a verlo curiosos.

-¿De qué te ríes, Butters? –pregunté extrañado.

-De tu cara –risita- es que cuando mirabas a Kyle parecía que lo único que te faltaba era la baba caída –y siguió riendo silenciosamente.

No pude evitar sonrojarme más de lo que ya estaba. ¿Realmente me veía así? ¡Hey! A mi no me gusta Kyle, es imposible que lo haya mirado de tal manera, ¿o sí? No, no, no. Definitivamente no. Butters y Kenny sólo están bromeando, no creo que lo digan en serio. Saben que no soy… gay, ¿cierto?

Entonces, cuando giré mi mirada hacia Kyle nuevamente, noté que me estaba observando, pero en cuanto lo ví él desvió la mirada con un sonrojo notable pero a penas podía ver ya que estaba en sentido diagonal apartado de mí. Por alguna chocante razón en ese momento quise levantarme, dirigirme a él y finalmente abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas. Debo admitirlo se veía bastante adorable. Pero… estos pensamientos… no están bien. ¡¿Por qué jodidos tengo estos tipos de pensamientos tan sucios?

-Stan –susurró Kenny detrás de mí- toma –y me entregó un papel arrancado de una hoja de cuaderno claramente se notaba, pero en él estaba escrito un mensaje con una peculiar letra. No era la de Kenny ni la de Butters, era de…

"_Veámonos en la salida del colegio en cuanto terminen las clases"_

Esa tan perfecta letra con tan buena ortografía me era muy conocida; de alguien muy cercano a mí… esa tan linda letra la había escrito Kyle. Me sorprendí al reconocer de quién provenía aquella carta por lo que levanté mi mirada en busca del pelirrojo. Él se encontraba haciendo los ejercicios dados por el Sr. Garrison, se notaba bastante concentrado.

-¿Qué lindo se ve concentrado –pensé sin darme cuenta en voz alta.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Clyde curioso ante tan rara actuación mía.

-¿Ah? N-Nadie –y comencé a escribir rápidamente.

A pesar de que todo lo que escribía no tenía sentido funcionó lo suficiente como para que Clyde se diera vuelta en su puesto. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que dije? ¿Acaso realmente dije: "Que lindo se ve concentrado"? ¡AAHH! Esto de veras me esta afectando. Y lo peor es que me siento demasiado nervioso y ansioso porque terminen las clases.

-Y para mañana quiero esta tarea hecha, ¿lo entendieron? –tocaron la campana anunciando el termino de clases- ya, pueden salir –tiró un suspiro seguido de unos quejas que nadie se digno a escuchar ni a responder.

Todos se dirigieron a la salida de nuestra sala, la única por supuesto, empujándose unos contra otros. Mientras yo esperaba detrás de la montonera salvaje, aún con los nervios de punta y sin tener la valentía de mirar a Kyle a la cara. Pero debía hacerlo.

-¿Por qué tan apurado, judío? –preguntó la voz prepotente de Cartman.

-Eso no te importa, culón –dicho esto se fue rápidamente, sin pensarlo dos veces, hacia la montonera salvaje. Empujando a todos como lo demás lo hacían, intentando pasar por los estrechos espacios que hacían para finalmente irse de una vez.

Al parecer no me había notado, ya que no dirigió mirada alguna a mi persona.

En cuanto la montonera desapareció me dirigí a donde suponía Kyle me esperaría. Pero algo raro pasaba en mi, ¿por qué rayos me sentía tan ansioso? Eso es bastante raro en mí.

-¡Stan! Aquí –me llamó una voz proveniente de mi izquierda.

Giré a ver quien me llamaba y como, yo creo, todos suponíamos; en efecto era Kyle.

Me inquietó el verlo de esa manera, no estaba feliz pero tampoco triste, era algo casi neutral tirado para mal.

Entonces, fui donde él. Ya todos se habían ido, y no quedaba nadie.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ky? –logré ver como se sonrojaba; y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Hace mucho no me llamas así… -susurró a lo bajo- no, nada. Es sólo que tengo que preguntarte algo –y su sonrojo se desvaneció por completo mostrando una carita ligeramente triste.

-Dime –dije extrañamente ansioso.

-Quiero saber de una vez tu respuesta –dijo sin mirarme.

-¿Qué?

-Stan, he esperado mucho y ya me cansé –apretó sus puños- ni yo mismo quiero saber la respuesta pero… -susurró para él mismo- Si no me quieres recházame de una ves –cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

-Kyle, ¿pero qué…?

¿Rechazarlo? Aún no estoy preparado para eso, aún no quiero responderle porque… le dolería y mucho.

-Me duele más de lo que te imaginas –dijo en un hilo de voz casi inaudible.

No puedo responderle ahora… esto…. es demasiado rápido.

-Si sabes que te voy a rechazar, ¿por qué me pides esto?

-Porque aún tengo una esperanza…

Deja de ser tan sincero.

-Y no quiero vivir con ella todo el tiempo.

No me pidas esto, por favor…

-Así que recházame de una vez.

Me duele…

-Y deja de hacerme sufrir –apretó sus ojos lo más que pudo como si intentara que desapareciera, pero también intentando no soltar esas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Kyle, sabes que yo…

-¡Stan! –chilló apretando aún más sus puños- ¡Recházame de una puta vez, ¿quieres? –no aguantó más y de sus ojos cayeron incontables lágrimas.

Me estremecí. El sólo verlo de aquella manera me entristecía, pero después de todo Kyle tenía razón. Yo no lo veía como él a mí.

-Esta bien –respondí con un dolor inmenso en mi pecho pero no notado en mi voz. Iba a darle lo que quería para no seguir- Kyle… lo siento –y no pude evitar sentir una apuñalada en mi corazón. ¿Es que acaso hice algo mal?

Le había dado lo que quería, y si le dolía seguir con esto había que terminarlo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué me siento tan horriblemente mal? Es como si…

-S-Stan…

Hubiera cometido el peor error de mi vida…

-Lo siento…

Kyle cayó, como una piedra al piso, de lo debil que se sentía. Antes de que cayera, literalmente, lo apoyé sobre mí. Sentía como se agarraba de mí en señal de necesitar un abrazo, alo que por supuesto accedí.

Cuando lo abracé, no pude dejar de sentir como mi corazon al igual que Kyle llorar. Una tristeza enorme recorría mi cuerpo, ¿y es que acaso eso estaba bien? No eral algo de si esta bien o no; simplemente era algo de sentido común, algo estaba mal en mí.

Pero soy tan estúpido que me nublo ante eso, y es que no quiero, simplemente seguiré nublándome.

No pude evitar el que una lágrima se me escapara. Apreté fuertemente pero al mismo tiempo con delicadeza el esbelto cuerpo de mi amigo. Sus lagrimas eran como ácido en mi piel, sus llantos eran fuertes apuñalas en mi corazón y un sufrimiento interminable para mis oidos. Su sufrimiento era también el mío. No quería alejarlo ni tampoco que otra persona aparte de mí lo viera de aquella forma. Lo abracé aún más de forma protectora, intentando protegerlo de cualquier imbécil quien quisiera quitármelo.

Finalmente y después de un buen rato, cuando sus lagrimas al fin cesaron, lo llevé a casa. Al llegar a su casa no me fui sin antes darle un dulce beso en su pálida frente.

-Stan… no hagas eso, por favor –rogó entre sonrojado y triste.

-Perdón –me disculpé intentando borrar lo que en ese minuto ya estaba hecho.

Luego de eso me fui a mi casa. Nevaba en todo South Park y el frío llegaba hasta donde uno menos lo pensaba. Intenté darme calor un par de veces antes de que no pudiera mover mis manos por lo congeladas que estaban. Antes de lo pensado llegué a casa; mamá me esperaba con una rica cena y me preguntó lo de siempre.

Al terminar tan deliciosa cena, subí las escaleras para terminar tan jodido día, encerrándome en mi alcoba, tirándome en mi cama y cerrando mis ojos como final.

Al otro día me desperté más temprano de lo normal, eran las 7.05am y decidí cambiarme para luego tomar el desayuno e irme. Me extrañaba el hecho de que todos aún siguieran durmiendo, pero eso no me importó mucho. Observé como unos pájaros se colocaban en el marco de mi ventana y cantaban una muy bella canción. Parecía un día agradable, pero eso no serviría en mi caso.

Ya tenía 15 años por lo que ya no tomaba el autobús, prefería caminar, se me hacía más cómodo y relajante.

Con mis ojos contemplé como una pareja iba tomada de la mano y se susurraban cosas y la chica reía; ahí fue cunado me acordé de Kyle.

No podía quitármelo de la cabeza; y peor que eso me sentía horrible por haberlo rechazado de tal manera, ayer. Sólo un "lo siento" bastó para desmoronarlo, ¿pero es que acaso estoy loco? Aunque de cierta manera también es culpa de Kyle, él quería que se lo dijera; pero aún así…

-¡SOY UN JODIDO ESTÚPIDO!

-Tranquilízate, Stan. No es para que se lo admitieras a todo el mundo –bromeó Kenny.

-K-Kenny –me asusté un poco ante su repentina aparición.

En cuanto me giré a verlo se encontraba de la mano con Butters. ¿Es que ya eran pareja? ¿Y no me habían dicho nada?

-Sí, somos pareja –respondió a mis pensamientos con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-¡K-Kenny! –se quejó sonrojado el menor.

Debo admitirlo se veían bastante adorables los dos tomados de la mano, en especial por las reacciones de ambos hacia su pareja. Tan tiernos como lo es Kyle…

-¿Y por qué gritaste de esa manera= -preguntó el crédulo Butters.

-¿Ah? Eh… Sólo fue un impulso –mentí.

Fácilmente se lo terminaron creyendo, pero francamente sentía que Kenny no se lo había creido por completo. Su mirada sospechaba de mi verosimilitud.

Sin mucho apuro llegamos bastante temprano: 7.42am, exactamente.

-Butters, esperame un momento. Debo ir a buscar unos "libros" que deje en el laboratorio de Biología –anunció Kenny con algo de apuro- Stan, quédate con él un momento.

Asentí y lo esperamos un momento que duro apenas unos segundos cuando Kenny salió del salón algo urgido.

-Vamos –ordenó empujándonos hacia delante. Entonces recordé que mi libro también se me había quedado en el laboratorio.

-Espera Kenny, se me olvidó mi cuaderno –y giré para ir a dicho lugar.

-¿A dónde vas? –cuestionó el rubio mayor.

-Al laboratorio –contesté entretanto me devolvía entonces sentí como Kenny me detenía jalandome del brazo- ¿Qué carajo…? Kenny, ¿qué pasa? –pregunté confundido por rara forma de actuar.

-Es que se nos hace tarde. Luego vas –se excusó.

-Kenny, son recién las 7.45am –contestó Butters- sólo han pasado 3 minutos.

-De igual forma no vayas, Stan –ordenó Kenny esta vez bastante serio.

-¿Qué estas escondiendo, Kenny? Estas raro –proseguí a decir soltándome de su agarre- me estás asustando.

-Es que Stan… -se irrita con solo tratar de explicarmelo- no vayas, por favor ¿si?

-Em… ¿Acaso hay algo raro que no quieras que vea? ¿Porno? –bromeé un poco pero Kenny seguía con el semblante serio- No me jodas, Kenny –y giré nuevamente yendo a mi cruel destino.

Al entrar al salón lo más espantoso que pude ver en mi vida apareció ante mis ojos. Me quedé perplejo ante tan jodida escena.

-¡S-Stan! –dijo alejando un poco a Craig, quien se notaba que lo llevaba besando hace un buen rato.

-Kyle… nunca imaginé esto de ti –algo en mí se había roto.

¿Es que acaso tanto me importaba? Yo siempre dije y he dicho que lo más impórtate en mi vida es la felicidad de Kyle a pesar de lo tan marica que fuera o sonara. Pero entonces, ¿por qué me duele tanto verlo con otra persona? ¡¿Y por qué rayos están juntos? Esto no debería pasar. Ni siquiera deberían estar juntos, y menos aún besándose.

Entonces ví como Kyle cambiaba su actitud a una más enojada.

-¿Imaginarte qué? Nosotros ni si quiera estamos juntos. Tú mismo dijiste que no me querías –dijo con rabia y un poco de tristeza notada en su voz.

Sí, Kyle tienes razón pero no puedo dejar que estés con uno de mis mayores enemigos.

-O sea que después de todo no era verdad lo que me habías dicho –afirmé enojado- porque si me quisieras no estarías con el puto de Craig.

Aquellas palabras pronunciadas por mí le cayeron a Kyle tan fuerte como el impacto de un tren en una pared. Una rabia y un impulso de romperle las bolas a Craig surgían de mí como hienas con hambre. ¿Cómo era posible que Kyle se dejara abrazar por la cintura por alguien que no era yo? ¿O sea que todo fue una puta mentira, Kyle? Dime que no es verdad. Dime que…

-Jodete Marsh –dijo mostrándome su dedo favorito, luego tomó la mano de Kyle para llevárselo del salón.

Pero en el momento en que cruzaban el marco de la puerta Craig me dijo rápidamente…

-Te dije que si no te apurabas en apreciar lo que tenías te lo arrebatarían –susurró seguido de una sonrisa de satisfacción pura; y se fue con Kyle, mientras que yo no podía creerme la cagada que me había mandado.

¿Osea que todo este tiempo se refirió a Kyle? ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! No puedo creer lo que acababa de ocurrir. Realmente no puedo. Debe ser todo un sueño. Todo es un JODIDO sueño.

-Stan, despierta –me movió Kyle para que hiciera caso.

-¿Ah? –abrí muy lentamente mis ojos por el peso que provocaba mi sed de sueño.

-Te quedaste dormido, y te perdiste toda la practica de básquetbol –alegó mi super mejor amigo con un tierno puchero que no pude dejar de apreciar.

Se veía tan… adorable.

-Oh, que mal –fue lo único que pude decir. Nada se me ocurría, y es porque en verdad no me importaba mucho perder aquel entrenamiento, si era por un poco de descanso y estar con Kyle ¿qué importaba? Tenía todos los demás días para entrenar.

-¿"Oh, que mal"? –dijo imitándome molesto- ¿eso es lo único que puedes decir? Sabes que tienes partido la próxima semana, ¿y lo único que puedes decir es eso?

-No seas tan exagerado.

Siempre tan preocupado de los demás, en especial cuando se trata de mí.

-¡¿Exagerar? –casi gritó- ¿acaso me equivoco?

-Kyle –entonces se calmó- ¿estas saliendo con Craig? –pregunté acuchillándome por dentro.

¿Y si hubiera sido solo un sueño?

-… -se calló un momento y luego prosiguió- Stan, sé que dije que…

-Están saliendo, ¿cierto? –lo interrumpí.

Si no fue un sueño entonces…

-…Sí… -lamentablemente confirmó mi duda- pero puedo explicartelo.

-Eso quiero –estaba un poco enojado, ¿cierto? El que me hubiera mentido no me entristece sino me da rabia, ¿cierto?

Su mirada se desvió de mí al suelo, tenía el ceño fruncido pero su cara emanaba al mismo tiempo que rabia tristeza.

-Lo que pasa es que Craig se me confesó ayer…

Sí, aclarame las cosas de una vez.

-Y pues… -tragó saliva- esa era una de las razones por las cuales quería saber tu respuesta, además –luego calló como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo- Lo siento Stan, debo irme –finalmente dijo.

Pero antes de que siguiera su curso como si nada hubiera pasado, le dije…

-O sea que Craig es un reemplazo –afirmé de forma seria- o sea que todo fue una mentira.

Entonces paró mucho antes de poder tocar la perilla de la puerta.

-Stan no lo comprendes –caminó los pocos pasos que le quedaban para salir del salón- el problema es que eres un imbécil, Stan –y se fue.

¿Quién rayos se cree para llamarme imbécil? No puedo creer lo que acaba de decir, hacer y pasar. ¿Es que acaso mi día no ha sido suficiente mierda? Encontrar a Kyle y a Craig besándose por la mañana, recibir tres calificaciones horribles que bajan todo mi promedio, faltar al entrenamiento de básquetbol para saber que todo lo que pensaba que era una pesadilla era una realidad, y finalmente Kyle lanzándome mierda a la cara. ¿Es que acaso eso es poco? Sólo quiero irme a casa y hacer como que esto nunca pasó.

Finalmente llegué a casa, esta vez con nadie adentro de ella. Y algo bueno al fin, Shelly tampoco se encontraba. ¡Aleluya! Algo bueno que pasaba. Subí y me tiré en mi cama con el solo deseo de poder terminar el día con un agradable sueño. Lo último que escuché esa tarde fue la puerta de la casa abrirse.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté por los gritos que mi padre estaba dando.

-Randy, cariño, calmate –decía mi madre intentando calmar los alaridos que daba su esposo.

-Es que Sharon no puedo creerlo. ¡Simplemente no puedo creerlo! ¡¿Acaso tú puedes? –decía casi gritando.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunté extrañado.

-Tú… -dijo volteándose a mi encuentro.

-Stan, cariño, creo que sería mejor si te fueras a la escuela ya –intentó salvarme.

-Mamá, hoy no hay escuela.

-Oh, ¿en serio? –revisó su calendario de mano- tienes razón –confirmó con un tono diciéndome "La cagaste".

-Sharon, no intentes salvarlo –se molesta- Stan, ¿dónde carajo estuviste ayer?

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? Aquí –contesté.

-¿Y dónde están las llaves del auto?

-¿Cuáles? ¿Las del híbrido nuevo?

-Así es –y me indicó hacia fuera para mirara el auto perdido junto con las llaves desaparecidas.

-Pues… yo no he sacado nada. Deberían estar donde siempre –a pesar de que ya sabía que no estaban allí.

-¡Deberían, pero no! ¡NO ESTÁN! –se alarmó y siguió buscando desesperadamente sus llaves perdidas- ¡Misa llaves, mis llaves, mis llaves! –se lamentaba.

-Mojón, hay alguien en la puerta que quiere verte- avisó Shelly apareciendo repentinamente.

-Oh, gracias –y fui hacia la puerta de entrada- Oh, Kenny eres tú. ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté ante su semblante serio que en verdad no era común en él.

-Me acabo de enterar de que Kyle está con Craig por tu culpa.

-¿Qué? No es mi culpa.

-Sí, lo es. Si no hubieras rechazado jamás hubiera decidido estar con Craig, y Craig no hubiera terminado con el pequeño Tweek Tweak.

-¡¿Qué?

-Así es. Así que llama a Kyle y dile que lo amas y que no lo quieres ver con el hijo de puta de Craig.

-Claro que no –me negué- Kenny, no puedo hacer eso. En primer lugar a mi no me gusta Kyle -¿mentí?- y en segundo…

-No me mientas Stan . Tú y yo sabemos que eso es mentira. Veo todos los días como baboseas por él, ¿y dices que no te gusta?

-Yo no hago eso.

-Sí lo haces. Stan, por favor. No te hubieras enojado ni embarrado todo el día ayer cuando viste a Craig y a Kyle juntos. ¡Deja de ser tan obvio y marica! Llámalo de una vez.

¿Obvio?

-Y lo que mas me carga es que estés confundido y no quieras admitirlo, ni siquiera a tu amigo marica.

-…-suspiré y tomé mi telefono- Esta bien -¡Joder! ¿Por qué siento que tienes razón?

-Ponle altavoz –ordenó y obedecí.

"¿Hola? –contestó la señora Broflovski"

-Eh… Hola señora Broflovski, soy Stan, ¿está Kyle? –pregunté algo nervioso.

"Sí, en seguida lo llamo –tapó un poco el telefono pero se logró escuchar lo que decían- ¡Kyle, cariño! ¡Stan está al telefono!"

"Dile que no estoy –pidió con voz dulce la voz del pelirrojo"

-No quiere hablar contigo, que pendejo –se burló Kenny.

"Cariño, se está bañando, ¿podrías llamarlo en otro momento?"

-Claro –contesté lo más agradable que pude y colgué.

-Viejo, debes hacer algo para recuperar a…

-A mi amigo, Kenny. Es sólo mi súper mejor amigo –le interrumpí.

Se sorprendió ante mi reacción tan seria, y atinó sólo a asentir.

-Lo que sea –suspiré- ¿y Butters? Pensé que estarías con tu novio –bromeé un poco.

-Iba a cenar con él hoy esta noche.

-¿Ya lo invitaste?

-Sí. Si no fuera por él no sabría… -se mordió la lengua antes de terminar la frase.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Nada, nada.

-Pero, ¿qué cosa? –aún tenía la duda.

-Nada, Stan. ¡Coño!

-¡Joder! ¡Dime, Kenny! O le digo a Butters lo que hiciste la otra vez en el baño –entonces reaccionó de inmediato.

-Esta bien, esta bien –finalmente cedió- Me voy a querer morir después de esto –tomó un pequeño respiro y prosiguió- Stan, yo sé que a ti te gusta Kyle y NO LO NIEGUES-alzó la voz un poco para que no lo contradijera- pero gracias a Butters, que hablo con Kyle para de alguna manera consolarlo, supe que…

-Que me reemplazaría por Craig.

-No, Stan. Lo estas malinterpretando. Yo sé a que te quieres referir con eso, y no es lo que piensas.

-Me mintió.

-¡No, joder! Él te ama más que yo a Butters y el porno –si decía eso Kenny era capaz de creerle- ¡lo tienes loco! Y no sé que ve en ti.

-Pero… entonces, ¿por qué?

-Porque destrizaste sus sentimientos y Craig se aprovecho de esas circunstancias. Se le confesó en la noche, luego lo drogó mientras tomaban más bebidas y de alguna manera terminaron juntos.

-¿Y por qué no terminó eso de una vez?

-Porque tiene miedo. Porque después de todo si ya lo tiene piensa que si lo deja estará solo por toda su vida. No me preguntes por qué lo sé; preguntaselo a Butters, o mejor, al mismo Kyle.

-Pero él no quiere hablar conmigo…

-¡Para de ser tan marica y dile lo que siente! –me reprochó.

¿Sería verdad? ¿Soy tan ciego? ¿Realmente me gusta Kyle? Kyle… yo… yo sólo quiero recuperarlo. No quiero que esté con esa puta de Craig. Quiero que esté conmigo, que me vea a mí, y sólo a mí. Quiero que dependa de mí, que me llame, que m rete, que me toque, que me abrace, que me sermoneé, que me enseñe con sus aburridas clases particulares para subir mis notas. Lo quiero a él con sus hermosos ojos verdes, con su rojizo pelo rizado, con su tan delicada y pálida piel, con sus adorables expresiones, su lindo ushanka verde; todo, todo de él… Entonces, ¿me gusta? "Stan, no puedes ser más evidente", pensaba. Supongo que… Me gusta Kyle; no, lo amo. Más que eso, no encuentro las palabras exactas para explicar lo que siento.

-Él es… mi otra mitad –pensé en voz alta.

-Entonces… ¿lo admites? –sonrió Kenny.

-S-Supongo –desvié mi mirada avergonzado.

Me decidí finalmente en ir a la casa de Kyle, y decirle lo que sentía. Al final lo había comprendido, estos sentimientos tan… contradictorios, sólo por un estúpido miedo a no ser normal.

Rápidamente tomé una chaqueta y me fui corriendo en dirección a la casa de los Broflovski.

Por alguna extraña razón sentina una gran felicidad; una voz que quería salir y gritarle a todo el mundo lo tan orgullosamente marica que me sentía. Sí, estoy jodidamente loco por Kyle.

Al poco tiempo ya me encontraba en la puerta de su casa y golpeé más de tres veces. Sentía mi aliento cansado de tanto correr, cuando la Señora Broflovki abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días Señora Broflovski, ¿se encuentra Kyle?

-Buenos días –contestó animada- em… -giró un momento y luego volteó nuevamente- lamentablemente no, salió recién con…

-¡Kyle! –exclamé al verlo subir las escaleras que se dejaban ver de allí.

Kyle paro un pequeño instante, al darse cuenta de que lo había pillado. ¿Realmente creía que me iba adar por vencido? Bueno, si no fuera por Kenny…

-Pasa, pasa –dijo finalmente la madre del judío.

Entonces como rápidamente subía hasta llegar a su habitación. Me apure en pasar y seguirlo antes de que se encerrara. Por suerte la puerta no estaba con llave pero de todas formas golpeé y proseguí a entrar.

-¿Acaso no esperas un "permiso" antes de entrar? –preguntó con voz trémula y dándome la espalda.

-Pensé que con tocar bastaba.

-¿A qué viniste, Stan? –cuestionó cortante.

Su forma de actuar me preocupaba. Algo estaba mal, normalmente él no me trataba de esa manera. ¿Estaría enojado? Bueno… no lo culpo. No debí tratarlo de esa manera.

-Sólo quería decirte… -tragué saliva.

¿Realmente estaría bien decirle lo que sentía? No la volvería a embarrar, ¿cierto?

-¿A qué? –insistió el pelirrojo.

-Primero date vuelta –antes de que perdiera todo mi valor.

-¿Por qué debería? –se notaba muy molesto- Ni siquiera debería dirigirte la palabra después de haberte enojado sin motivo alguno y haberme tratado como si… -y su tono drásticamente cambio a una quebrada- fuera tu pareja.

En eso tenía razón. ¿Quién me creía yo para haberlo tratado de tal manera?

-Perdóname Kyle.

-¿Crees que con un solo "Perdóname Kyle" se soluciona todo?

-Tienes razón –me acerqué a él cansado de verlo de aquella manera; terminando abrazandolo pro detrás.

-¿Q-Qué haces? –y al fin pude ver algo de él: su sonrojo.

-Me disculpo –dije de forma seductora.

Al soltarlo un instante lo giré hacia mí, lo acorralé en una de sus paredes y lo besé sin pensarlo dos veces.

Un beso fugaz, tan calido, tan dulce como el sabor de las frutillas, tan suave como las almohadas nuevas, tan fresca como la brisa de la mañana, tan… maravilloso.

Mi estomago parecía tener un millón de mariposas dentro; sentía unas ganas de vomitar, como siempre lo hacía cuando me enamoraba de alguien, se apoderaban de mí pero tuve la suficiente fuerza como para aguantarlo; y una melodía resonaba por mis oídos. Era un maravilloso sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado, ni siquiera con Wendy.

Al momento de separarnos no dejé de contemplar a Kyle. Sus ojos verdosos se volvían cristalinos y un rubor aparecía lentamente en sus mejillas haciéndolo lucir más adorable.

-E-Eres un imbécil –susurró por lo bajo.

Reí un poco al ver su forma tan peculiar de tratarme y como actuaba desviando su mirada con el ceño fruncido.

-Kyle, ¿por qué me ignoras tanto?

-No voy a responder hasta que tú lo hagas primero.

-Esta bien –di un suspiro aún estando en la misma posición- Vine porque quería decirte que –tomé mucho valor y finalmente dije- que me gustas Kyle. Te amo –y observé como su tierna carita se volvía tan roja como su cabello.

Pero antes de que pudiera cantar victoria…

-No me jodas –cambiando su expresión nuevamente a la que tenía en un principio- casi me la creo Stan, casi –rió amargadamente- Ya, en serio. ¿A qué viniste?

¿Acaso no le bastó con el beso y la confesión? ¡Coño!

-Te lo acabo de decir. ¿Por qué no me crees?

-No sé, quizás sea porque ya me rechazaste y tal vez quieras divertirte jugando on mis sentimientos para hacerme sufrir.

-NO KYLE –con sólo escuchar eso me enferma- ¡Yo NUNCA me atrevería a hacerte tal cosa! NUNCA te haría sufrir para divertirme. Y NUNCA diría que esto es una broma.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que rompió Kyle agarrando parte de mi chaqueta acercándose un poco y apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Es… ¿en serio? –apretó un poco más el pedazo de tela que tenía agarrado.

-Yo nunca jugaría con este tipo de cosas, Ky –sujeté su tierna y delicada carita entre mis manos contemplando sus hermosos orbes verdes.

-Yo también te amo, Stan –volviendo su rubor y unas pequeñas lágrimas preparándose para salir se formaron en su rostro.

Lo besé nuevamente, pero esta vez de manera corta y más dulce.

-Ahora te toca responder –le sonreí mientras pasaba mis manos por su cintura para terminar abrazándolo y apegándolo más a mí.

-Bueno –intentó controlarse de yo qué sé- verás –jugó con mi chamarra- estaba harto de tener que soportar como me tratabas, como si para mí fuera fácil esa situación y tú ni siquiera me escuchabas –eso me molestó un poco pero tenía razón- y… pensé que lo mejor era ignorarte, pensé que era mejor para los dos.

-¿Y por qué estas con Tucker aún? ¿Te gusta él también? –lo cuestioné molesto.

-No Stan –me retó y se alejo un poco de mí- escúchame ¿quieres?

-Lo siento.

-Rompí con él. Estuve con Tucker solo porque me drogó e hizo de alguna manera uqe me comprometiera con él. Seguí con él por un tiempo solo por el hecho de que se parecía a ti, nada más. Era un tipo de consuelo. Soy tonto, ¿cierto? –me sonrió.

-Sí y mucho –bromeé junto con una risita la cuál el también hizo.

-Te amo, Stan. De eso nunca lo dudes.

-Lo mismo digo Kyle –le besé nuevamente- Eres tan adorable.

-Lo sé –y reímos juntos.

Al día siguiente llegué a clases con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Me sentía libre, como nuevo después de lo ocurrido ayer. Pero… sentía que faltaba algo fundamental.

-Oh, aquí viene un nuevo marica –decía Kenny con tono burlesco- ¿ya le pediste noviazgo a Kyle?

Joder, eso faltaba.

-Eh… aún no –cerré mi casillero.

-¿Eres tonto o qué? –se quejó Kenny.

-¿Qué pasó, Kenny? –preguntó el recién llegado Butters.

-Que Stan no le ha pedido a Kyle que sea su novio.

-Pero Kenny, es decisión de él.

-Butters tiene razón. Es mi decisión.

Aunque es verdad. ¡¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar algo tan importante?

Sin despedirme deje a la pareja en busca de mi amado pelirrojo. Con la mirada lo busque hasta encontrarlo en el laboratorio de ciencias; me dirigí a paso rápido hasta aquel lugar y por desgracia la primera persona con la cual me tope fue…

-Tucker… -mascullé enojado- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo las clases aquí, marica.

-No me importa –giré hacia donde se encontraba Kyle pero antes de poder seguir Craig me detuvo por un instante.

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta, Marsh –y siguió su rumbo.

No pude evitar sonreir con satisfacción. Ya tenía por hecho de que Craig sabía lo ocurrido ayer y que por supuesto Kyle prefería estar conmigo que con un imbécil como él.

-Ky –me senté delante de él y lo tomé de la mano.

-Hola Stan –dijo ruborizado al verme como tomaba su mano.

Sin vacilar, me propuse a decir.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio? –un nerviosismo se apoderó de mí.

¿Y si me rechaza? ¿Y si no quería ir tan rápido? Oh, por dios. Me estaba poniendo tan histerico como Tweek Tweak.

-Stan… -bajó su mirada- ¿acaso no tienes vergüenza?

Nadie ñe ponía atención al asunto, y qué importaba si era así.

-Respondeme –le exigí con una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-Tonto –sonrió aún ruborizado- claro que sí –y se tapó con su cuaderno.

-Te amo mi bella princesa –y le besé la mano que sostenía.

Después de eso sólo hubieron gritos llenos de vergüenza y sermones que me daba mi bello Kyle.

**Quedo… muy largo ._. DEMASIADO largo, y ni siquiera sé si se entiende D:**

**Bueno, próximamente viene un Creek (mi primer Creek Cx!)**

**Les agradezco haber leido hasta aquí**


End file.
